pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
PBS Kids Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. Symbols: * = does not apply for the President. Whatever rule that is not listed and a user got banned, a rule will be make based on that ban. Anonymous and Member Policies 1. *Editing: When editing pages please use proper grammar, punctuation, and use accurate information. There should be no excuse for not doing any of that unless your a foreign user. But anyways use Spell Check and read over them carefully to make sure the sentence or paragraph makes sense. We all do make mistakes, but lets be professional and correct it. Also, all pages must be in English and has to be PBS Kids Related. This applies to you unless its your own profile page. 2. Behavior: All users are to be treated with respect like if you would with anyone at school or job. Keep curse words, threats, and racial slurs to your self. Also, our Admins and Staff can't help you with any real personal issues, but could give you advices. Personal issues you've had on another wiki won't be effect here unless you have a severe record such as flooding, spamming, inserting non-sense and other. This rule applies to #3, #4, and #5. 3. Sending Messages: Everyone here has the right to send anything to other users, even if its not PBS Related. If anyone is sending you bad messages, contact the admins. Please note that this rule does not effect blog and comment policy. 4. Posting Comments: All users are to give any comment to any page around this wiki that is based on that topic, but you can not include a link to another wiki or non sense such as "rrfwdnbuoglndurocmxups" or off topic comments. Foreign and Encrypted comments are excepted. 5. *Posting Blogs: Every topic must be PBS Related, It can not include other wikis topics which is not PBS Related. Chat Mod, Rollback, Admin, and Bureaucrat Policies This policy does follow AMP (Anonymous and Member Policy). 1. *Deleting Pages: When deleting pages, make sure it is inappropriate, off topic, non PBS Related, filled with non-sense or other reason(s). Please make sure that you send a notification of the reason why you banned that user right after you ban that user for a day. If others were involved, ban them for a day as well. Also, if that user repeats the process, ban them for a week. And if it happens again, decide your punishment date (Can't be over a year). If you abuse or ignore this rule, You will be given strike 1 unless the page was major vandalized. 2. Behavior: You are to be nice to every user and treat them with respect. Every staff must keep all swears to them self. This rule follows #2-AMP policy. Also, you must not abuse your powers. Abusing this rule will result you with 1 strike. 3. *Promoting: Any user has the right to promote themselves, but they have to meet the requirements to become any of our staff jobs. If you are Admin or Bureaucrat, you can not promote yourself into a higher rank. Abusing this rule will result you with 1 strike and promote you back to your original state. 4. *Theme Coding: Every Admin and Bureaucrat must discuss to decide rather or not to make a new frame for the wiki. Abusing this rule will result you with 1 strike. Unless you were assigned by the President to work on it individually. 5. *Protecting Pages: Pages that have been vandalized or have been inserted with non-sense for a long period of time must be protected forever until it has lowered activity. When unprotecting pages, it must be discussed by the team. Protecting your profile page is acceptable and does not require discusion by the team. Protecting other users profile will result you with 1 strike unless they requested it or if the user has inserted inappropriate content or language in its own page. 6. *Rollback/Undoing Pages: (Not yet published) President's Policies This policy does follow AMP (Anonymous and Member Policy). 1. Policy: The President does not have the right to get rid, change or add a new rule that violates our current policies. This process can only be done by discussing it to the Admin and Bureaucrat team. 2. Resigning: Whenever the President resigns, He or She must give up all rights from all PBS kids based wikis and promote the next President to any user that is a Admin or Bureaucrat either of PBS Kids based wikis. Punishments Pubishing/Uploading: 1. Inserting non-sense into pages results a 1 day ban. 2. Inserting inappropriate things (bad language, pictures, or links) into pages and including profile results a 3 day ban or 1 month if its major. 3. Inserting non topic things into pages results in 1 warning. 4. Inserting false info results in 1 warning. 5. Uploading things about a user results a 1 week ban. Behavior: 1. Threatening users results a 6 month ban. Investigation will be involved. Also, threatening staff members will result 3 years, no questions ask. 2. Offending users results a 1 week ban. Also, offending staff members will result 1 month. 3. Saying bad words towards users or not will result a 1 day ban. Saying that towards staff results 3 days. 4. Sending bad messages to other users results a 3 day ban. Also, sending that to staff members results a 1 week ban. Chatroom: 1. Spamming identical text or anything over 3 lines results in kick. Repeating will result a 5 minute chat ban, repeating it for the 3rd time will result 1 hour and the last time will result in a day. 2. Posting a link leading to a bad site will result a 3 year ban from the chat. 3. Posting a link to another wiki which is not PBS related will result you a kick.